


School District 9

by GulJeri



Category: Deep Space Nine, School District 9
Genre: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Multi, School District 9 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulJeri/pseuds/GulJeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old administration at School District 9 was recently replaced with new principal Benjamin Sisko in charge, Kira Nerys vice principal, and several new employees. It is a new school year with many new changes but some, such as former principal Skrain Dukat, don't want to let go of the past.<br/>Dukat is now teaching for rival school Dominion High but is determined to get his place back as principal of School District 9.<br/>Dukat promises he'll have his school back by the end of the year--or he'll at least see his new school to victory over School District 9 come homecoming.</p><p>Quark also gets stuck in vending machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this idea--it was brainstormed by a lot of awesome folks on tumblr.

The first day of school always felt like it came too soon.

Everything would be different this year—a new principal had been brought in along with many new teachers. 

“A watermelon tie?” Quark asked, as he and Garak made their way down the empty hallway towards their classrooms, which were next door to one another.

“It reminds me of summer, which I wasn't quite ready to give up.”

“I don't like summer. It's too slow. That's why I taught remedial math this year,” Quark said, lifting his mug and taking a drink. By the look on his face teaching remedial math had not been the joy of Quark's summer.

“And how was it?”

“Terrible. If the new principal expects me to teach them again next summer, he'll have to give me a raise. See you at lunch,” Quark said, and ducked into his classroom.

Garak disappeared into his. 

He frowned immediately—it felt like an iceberg—and set out to fiddle with the thermostat until it was an acceptable temperature. 

“Oh, hi—um--good morning,” a young man poked his head into Garak's classroom. His attention was immediately piqued. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yes! I'm nurse Bashir—could you point me to the nurses office?”

“Oh, but gladly,” Garak said, smiling at the attractive young man, and pleased to see that the smile seemed to fluster Bashir, “didn't principal Sisko give you a tour of our /lovely/ school before he hired you?” Garak asked, as he led the young man.

“Actually no, it was all rather quick and hectic, what with all the changes in administration,” Bashir said, waving his hand at a fly the buzzed past. 

“Ah, I see. What brings you to School District 9, nurse Bashir?” Garak asked, tilting his head at the young man, his voice smooth and cloying. 

“I've always wanted to work with children!” Bashir exclaimed, and Garak was surprised at his enthusiasm. He almost laughed.

“I see. Well... I'm sure you'll get your fill of them here—and here we are,” Garak motioned towards the office, “but please, stop by my classroom at lunch, if you find you are longing for a bit of /adult/ company by that time of day, as I often am,” he placed a hand on Bashir's shoulder and thought the other man was going to jump out of his pretty skin, “I do so enjoy making new friends.”

Bashir was left stammering at the door to his office and watching Garak's back retreat down the hallway. Adult company—what on earth—he probably meant that the children would get annoying by noon and one would want some company on ones own level, was all.

But that comment had Bashir—Julian--blushing and fumbling for the knob on his office door.

Quark had gotten bored after readying his classroom for the day and decided to take a walk around. Still about thirty minutes until students would arrive. He sauntered past the cafeteria which smelled of breakfast foods, and past the pool which stank of chlorine, and he wrinkled his nose. The two scents didn't intermingle well. 

Just behind the cafeteria was the vending area, and Quark glanced around before ducking in. There wouldn't be any stray quarters yet but he was checking the machines to make sure he could still get into them. 

His arm was halfway up into a Coke machine when the familiar voice of the schools' history teacher growled at him.

“/Quark/!”

Quark jumped—or tried to—but he was stuck in the vending machine so he just caught his hand on some of the inner workings.

“H-hi, Odo,” /attempt to look innocent/... the attempt failed. It was rather difficult while being stuck in a machine.

“What are you doing, Quark?” Odo crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the math teacher. 

“I put a dollar in the machine and it wouldn't give me my soda. I was only trying to get what's fairly mine,” Quark claimed, trying to tug his arm out of the machine.

“You're stuck, aren't you?”

“Observant as ever, I see,” Quark pressed his lips together in a tight line.

Odo rolled his eyes, and grumbled, and turned and began to walk away.

“Odo! Odo wait!” Quark nearly shrieked, “don't leave me!”

Odo returned moments later with handyman (and Quark's brother) Rom, and nurse Bashir.

“I wasn't sure which you'd need—a nurse, or someone to take apart the vending machine.

“Maybe both,” Quark admitted.

He could hear students now, and he was going to be upset if he was late to his own first day of class.

“Alright, vending area is currently off limits,” Odo growled, taking charge and standing in the doorway to the vending area to block students from entering.  
Worf was not too thrilled with his first class of the day. Having phys ed for first period was dismal. Everyone was still half asleep. 

Worf had handed out syllabuses but before reading through them he needed to wake his students up. There were groans when he began to lead them in stretches, and then warm up exercises like jumping jacks, sit-ups, and running in place. 

“Mr. Worf, I have to pee!”

“You should have... urinated... before class began,” Worf said, “we are going over the syllabus now.”

Worf began to read, keeping an eye on his students, and each time anyone became distracted, or began to nod off, it was more jumping jacks.

“There is no honor in cheating,” Worf said, coming to the end of the syllabus, “so I expect there will be no attempts when playing team games.” 

He sighed. Half of his class was snoring. 

“So, how's it going?” Dax, who taught chemistry and physics, asked when she came by the gym at lunch time.

“The first day is always... slow,” Worf said, “but I must go by the curriculum and explain the syllabus.”

“You'd rather get right down to action, wouldn't you?” Dax grinned, draping an arm around Worf, “I like a man of action.”

She bounded over to a red mat that was rolled out on the floor.

“Come on Worf, spar with me,” she took her stance and with her eyes she challenged him. 

Julian had met Garak for lunch and they were sitting in a corner of the teachers lounge. Julian seemed to hang on each of Garak's words, for some reason captivated by the man. 

Quark stretched out on a rather dilapidated sofa, cradling his arm, with a bag of ice on his wrist.

“I can't believe it /still/ hurts,” he whined.

“I can't believe you're still teaching at this school,” Odo rumbled.

“You'd be happy to see me fired, wouldn't you?” Quark was being dramatic. Odo rolled his eyes. 

Dax and Worf appeared, both looking disheveled, and moved towards Garak and Julian's table.

“Are you... nurse Bashir?” Dax asked, holding onto Worf's arm.

“Yes, I am...” Bashir's brows knitted together in confusion, “what's happened to you two?”

“We were...” Dax began.

“Sparring,” Worf finished, though he looked up at the ceiling rather than at Bashir, and the smile playing at Dax's mouth was anything but convincing.

“And...?” 

“I think Worf's hurt his back,” Dax said, lowering her voice to a whisper, and patting Worf's chest, “I was a little too rough on him.”

“I... see...” Julian stood from his seat awkwardly, and gave a nod to Garak, “I should go—duty calls.”

“Of course,” Garak nodded.

Worf, Jadzia, and Julian, cleared out of the lounge leaving the others in a rather pleasant quiet (except for Quark's occasional moan).

At the front of the school, while most of the staff and students were enjoying, (or at least tolerating) their lunch, a tall figure lurked. He shook his head at the bright colors painted festively on the large front window, beaming with school pride. They weren't /his/ school colors any longer, and in irritation, he drew one long finger through the dry-erase marker, smudging the drawing of the school mascot. 

“Hey there, pally,” the man was greeted when he entered, “where ya headed?”

“The principals office—I know where it is,” the tall man said in a smooth, yet grating, voice, “who are you?”

“Vic Fontaine! I'm the new music teacher! Somebodies gotta teach these ankle biters how to croon a number. Listen, I don't have time to beat my gums with ya, lunch periods over in ten—I better make tracks!”

The tall man watched after Vic as the music teacher headed back towards his classroom, pausing to shoe a couple of older kids out of a corner where they were attempting to make out discretely--'banks closed!' he said.

“Dukat,” Kira spat, as soon as he entered the front office, “what are /you/ doing here?” she might have been smaller than him but she was fiery, and feisty, and she held her ground.

A wide smile slowly spread itself across Dukat's face.

“Nerys,” he crooned, “that's no way to speak to your former--” 

“I'll speak to you however I like,” she bit back, “what are you doing here? Maybe you didn't get the memo, but this school isn't yours any longer.”

Dukat laughed, and tilted his head on his impossibly long neck.

“I just wanted to take a look at my old office—I do miss it...” Dukat drifted towards it, and Kira hit the intercom button that went from the front office to the principals, “Principal Sisko, Dukat's here.”

She could have sat him on fire with her glare.  
“Send him in.”

“Hello, Benjamin,” Dukat said as he entered the office, and closed the door behind him, “and how is the first day of school going?”

“It was just fine until you showed up,” Sisko said.

He'd been tossing his baseball up, and catching it, but he sat it down on his desk and leaned forward, steepling his hands.

“What do you want, Dukat?”

Dukat pretended to admire the new inspirational posters on the walls of his former office.

“Just to check in. I was so fond of my students and staff, you know. I was such a generous overseer.”

Sisko regarded Dukat with disbelief.

“That's not what I've heard.”

“People like to tell stories, especially children,” Dukat said.

“I don't have time for this, Dukat,” Sisko was beginning to hover around the fringes of his patience.

Dukat moved towards his desk and flattened his palms on the surface, leaning over, attempting to appear menacing, but Sisko met his gaze with hard, dark eyes, that would not give.

“I just wanted to remind you that I will have this office back,” Dukat hissed, grinning like predatory animal, but Sisko was nobodies prey.

Sisko barked laughter.

“Maybe in your deluded mind, but not in reality. I'm principal of this school now, and I /really/ don't care what you think of it.”

“I've been demoted, and I'm /teaching/ again,” Dukat snarled, “at Dominion High.”

Dominion High was SD9's rival. They always faced off at homecoming. 

“How /terrible/ for you,” Sisko said, though it was clear he didn't think it was so terrible at all—at least not for Dukat. He did feel bad for the students who had him for classes, however, “now, if you'll /kindly/ get out of /my/ office--”

“Oh, for now, I suppose I shall,” Dukat moved languidly towards the door, “but I'm not through with you, Benjamin, and you haven't seen the last of me. I will bring this school—under your administration—down if it's the last thing I do.”

“I'd /love/ to see you try,” Sisko was standing now, pinning the other man with his gaze, /daring/ him to try anything.  
“I'll see you at homecoming, Benjamin,” Dukat grinned, and left the office.

By the end of the day Garak was ready to hang himself with his watermelon tie.

The new group of incoming Freshmen were /beyond/ irritating. The others were familiar to him; the same bunch of slackers and disinterested youths who usually littered his classroom.

His last two periods of the day were the only ones he truly enjoyed—Advanced English Lit, and Drama. The students in his advanced class were far more enthusiastic about what he had to teach them, and drama was even better. He loved reading plays with his students—he would assign them each a part and take a part for himself. It was good to have one period during the day where he could be someone else rather than a simple school teacher.

Of course it was their first day so they hadn't done much reading yet, save the syllabus, and some introductory work, but it would come.

“So, how'd your day go?” Quark asked, as he and Garak found themselves locking their classrooms up for the day at the same time.

“I suppose I can't complain. After all, I didn't get my arm caught in a vending machine,” Garak smiled.

“I'll never live that down, will I?”

“No. You won't,” Odo rumbled from behind.

Worf and Jadzia were in the hallway too, Jadzia against Worf's chest. Sisko and Kira showed up as well, and Rom with Leeta, and then Vic, and Keiko who taught botany and biology, and her husband Miles the shop teacher. 

“Why's everyone gathered?” Julian asked, pausing to survey the group on his way out.

“Rom's probably told all the new staff about Mondays,” Quark said.

“Mondays?” Julian asked, “I haven't heard anything about Mondays.”

“On Mondays,” Garak explained, “a group of us would often head to Quark's after work.”

“I've got a bar in my basement. Anybody could use a drink, follow me to the parking lot, I'll show you what I drive, then you can follow me home. For all the new staff I won't even charge tonight—at least not for the first drink,” Quark leered.


	2. Never Gonna Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual mayhem.

Quark was in an especially good mood as he made his way towards the hallway where the computer lab was. He checked it every morning like a slimy little stalker; he was waiting for one name to appear on the list that hung outside the door.

He pumped his fist in glee as he saw it; Mr. Odo with corresponding times reserved for his classes that day.

Quark took a quick look around to make sure he wasn't being watched, and slipped a hairpin out of the pocket of his (very loud) jacket. He leaned down with his ear to the door and began to work on the lock.

A few minutes in and though he could hear the clicks as he poked around in there, he was still having some trouble, and he muttered to himself.

“I might be of some assistance.”

Quark jumped at the voice, and spun around.

Garak was watching him—for how long had he been? The English teacher adjusted his glasses and then pulled a small case out. Quark thought it was a small manicure set at first. That wouldn't have been surprising for Garak, but that wasn't what it was.

It was a lock picking set, and Garak worked it expertly. Within seconds Garak pushed the door open.

“Thanks...” Quark said, looking at Garak with both wonder and curiosity.

“But of course, I do like to be of service when I can,” Garak gave Quark the barest smirk, a nod of his head, and he turned to go to his classroom and ready it for the morning.

Quark on the other hand, slipped into the computer lab, and shut the door behind him.

“Odo!” Quark popped his head into Odo's classroom once he had finished his little job in the computer lab.

Odo was hunched over his desk looking over his lesson plan and gave one of his incorrigible grunts.

“I don't speak caveman,” Quark said, sauntering into Odo's class room. He sat on one of the empty student desks, and glanced at the clock. They still had a little time.

“Quark, don't you have something better to do than to bother me?” Odo asked, finally looking up at the other man.

Quark smiled inwardly—it was a small victory. He'd have a larger victory later.

“Not really. Oh, I bought a huge supply of glitter pens this weekend.”

“Glitter pens?” Odo asked, wondering what scheme Quark was planning.

“Bought 'em in bulk, got a great deal. Teenage girls love things like that. I'm going to put them in a cup on my desk and sell them for an inflated price. Good idea, isn't it?”

“No. That's the last thing we need, pretty things to encourage students to spend class time writing and passing notes rather than paying attention, humph.”

“Oh, Odo, you are no fun,” Quark said, shaking his head.

“School isn't for fun.”

“No wonder your students hate you,” Quark said, and hopped down from the desk he was seated on.

“I'm not here to make friends with children. I'm here to educate them,” Odo said, “now, if you'll allow me to do my job...” Odo motioned towards the door.

“I'm leaving, I'm leaving!”

Odo's class was filled with his first period students about twenty minutes later.

Home room was an annoying part of the day. In Odo's opinion it was waste of time. All he did was take attendance, listen to the inane announcements over the comm system (although he did enjoy assistant principal Kira's voice), and then the kids sat around talking or dozing off at their desks.

Second period was a little better. Most of the kids were at least awake by then and he could teach his subject.

His favorite classes, however, were fifth and sixth period when he taught government classes. He enjoyed things related to the judiciary system, legislature, law, and order. Some of his students thought he was boring, others thought him demanding, and that he conceded, he was. After all these were /important/ things that he was teaching them.

His first classes came and went without much to-do. He'd sent one student to the principals office for wearing shorts that were too short. He'd even measured them with a ruler to be accurate, and the girl had been upset and embarrassed.

“If you followed school dress code,” Odo had said, “I wouldn't need to make a spectacle of you in front of the class.”

“How's it going?” Quark asked at lunch time, settling himself down at a round table where Odo, Garak, and Worf were sitting.

“I had a problem with Ziyal today,” Odo said.

“Oh? Pray tell—I hope she's developing a crush on you, and losing interest in me,” Garak said.

“No, not that. I sent her to principal Sisko for violating the dress code,” Odo said, sitting up a bit straighter, and shifting his chin up and out a bit. It gave him an heir of authority which Quark admired.

“She did? I have her for homeroom, I didn't notice anything.”

“You were probably ogling her legs,” Odo growled.

“Wait a minute, I'm not /that/ creepy...”

Worf and Garak exchanged glances.

“What was the violation?” Worf asked.

“Her shorts were too short by one-quarter inch,” Odo said, delivering the news as if it was indeed a heinous offense.

“Oh! Such an infraction must be /severely/ punished,” Garak said, “dear me—one-quarter inch!”

Odo narrowed his eyes at the man.

“You may not take the dress code seriously, Mr. Garak, but I do. We don't need certain /distractions/ in the classroom.”

“I think those damned glitter pens are more of a distraction than an extra quarter inch of leg flesh,” Garak said, looking pointedly at Quark.

“They're sellin' like hotcakes!” the math teacher grinned.

“Some of my students were using them to draw tattoos on their arms while they were /supposed/ to be doing circuits in the weight room,” Worf said, “those pens are a nuisance.”

Quark shrugged.

“Not to my pockets.”

“You're /disgusting/,” Odo grumbled.

“Hey, teaching doesn't pay well. I've got to make up for it somehow. Garak does clothing alterations on the side, I sell shitty pens to teenagers.”

“I will have those pens banned,” Worf said darkly, “there is no honor in ripping off children.”

“Honor, shmonor,” Quark obviously didn't care.

On the way out of the teachers lounge for lunch, Odo happened to pass Ziyal, who was standing in a little cluster talking with Jake Sisko and Quark's nephew, Nog. Strange name for a child, Odo thought, but he remembered that story.

Quark had explained that Rom and his ex-wife had named their son Nog because he'd been conceived when they'd both gotten drunk from spiked eggnog at a staff Christmas party one year. Odo shook his head.

“Miss Ziyal,” he said, giving her an approving nod. She was now wearing a pair of sweatpants instead of those tiny shorts... though these were the type of sweatpants that had words across the bottom. Hers said 'cute'. Odo rolled his eyes. The school had way too many distractions.

At their next PTA meeting he was going to give a power point presentation on the benefits of implementing school uniforms. He'd been trying to have this done for years, but even his painstakingly designed power point presentations didn't seem to get the point across.

He'd revised it lately and added more clipart, however, so he was certain that he'd win support /this/ time.

Maybe he would even impress vice principal Kira with his presentation.

Odo's mood had shifted for the better after lunch. He felt vindicated that Sisko had sent Ziyal home to change her short shorts. He had also made a sign from a piece of computer paper and a Sharpie and taped it to his door: No GLITTER PENS shall be present in this classroom. Violation of this rule will result in said offender being required to turn in a two-page essay on the dangers of glitter.

It seemed to do the trick as he didn't see a single glitter pen in use during his classes.

Finally it was fifth period—his first government class. He was taking both of his government classes to the computer lab that day for research. Each student was to pick a famous court case and do a presentation on it.

All of his students filed in and sat down at their computers and waited until Odo had explained their assignment.

“Now, you may turn your computers on, and begin.”

One of the kids moved their mouse to wake up their computer, and music began to play.

_We're no strangers to love_   
_You know the rules and so do I_

“What's that—no music videos!” Odo began to stomp over to the student in question, but the music began from another computer as well, then another, and another, until all sixteen computers were delivering that song--

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_   
_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_   
_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_   
_Gotta make you understand_

  
“QUARK!” Odo shouted; he could think of no other answer as to why the computers were set to do this.  
He went to the wall and pressed the comm button.  
“Mr. O'Brien,” Odo growled, “this is Mr. Odo in the computer lab--”  
“On my way,” O'Brien said, upon hearing the music in the background.

  
_Never gonna give you up_   
_Never gonna let you down_   
_Never gonna run around and desert you_   
_Never gonna make you cry_   
_Never gonna say goodbye_   
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

  
By the time O'Brien arrived the song was playing a third time over.

  
_We've known each other for so long_   
_Your heart's been aching, but_   
_You're too shy to say it_   
_Inside, we both know what's been going on_   
_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 

Odo was forced to take his class back to their classroom while O'Brien tinkered with the computers.

At the end of the day O'Brien came by as Odo's last period students were filing out for the day.

“I've got the computers fixed. You can reserve them for tomorrow and try again.”  
Odo grunted.

“Seems as though someone put a timer on to activate the song to play during your class period specifically,” O'Brien said.

“I have an idea of who was behind it,” Odo said, “thank you, Chief,” he said, calling the man by the same nickname all the students and staff did.  
O'Brien nodded, and left.

The next day Quark entered his classroom to find an empty box on the floor, and a message written across his black board in large, white, chalk letters; I have your glitter pens.

Quark dropped to his knees next to the box and opened the flaps. They were all gone except for one lonely, broken, pen at the bottom. The glittery ink had leaked out and stained the cardboard like a tiny pool of unicorn blood.

Quark picked up the broken plastic, smearing his fingers with the ink.

“Nooooooooooooooooo!”


End file.
